


Morning After

by ruric



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is a snuggler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Parker is a snuggler.

If there’s one thing that freaks Eliot right the fuck out of blissfulness and through the other side of forever it’s that Parker – Parker of the hidden weapons, never a girly moment, adrenalin rush, not the slightest sense of self preservation ever Parker – is a morning snuggler.

And she snuffles in her sleep, curling closer into him, her nose crinkling upwards as it pushes into his arm, blonde hair flopping over her eyes and there’s nothing of her dangerous catlike grace here – the gangling limbs, morning breath and the little sliver of drool reminds him of the Labradoodle his Great Aunt Sally used to have – and just like that his desire to run like hell is gone.


End file.
